The Unmentioned
by Browny2
Summary: In the world of Stefan and Damon, there were a lot of things left unsaid ... I know summary sucks, just read and review, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story ever! ;) Hope you like it! **

**I don't own any of these characters**!

* * *

Stefan POV

I awoke from a gasp somewhere in my room. When I tried to roll over to see whom or what it was, I noticed that he wasn't alone in my bed. Bonnie was laying next to me, still deep in her sleep. Then the memories of the night before came rushing back to me.

_-Flashback_-

_I was on his way to Elena, when he heard someone sobbing. I knew I should' ve just ignored the girl and keep on going to my girlfriend, but something pulled me to the sobbing person. So I went to her instead, when I saw her I was so shocked I couldn't move for a couple of seconds, it was Bonnie, and she was laying on the ground with most of her clothes ripped off. When I was able to move again, I rushed to her side._

_"__Bonnie"__I heard myself yell, "__Bonnie, what happened? Who did this to you?"_

_"__Stefan . . . ?" she whispered. _

_"__Don't be afraid, sweety, I'm here now, I'm going to take you home and take care of you, okay?"_

_Before I had finished my sentence, she was asleep._

_So I took her home to my room and gave one of my shirts._

_I knew what it looked like, but I honestly didn't care in the least. _

_That night I stayed with her and calmed her when she awoke from a nightmare. _

_The 3th time I tried to calm her down, but couldn't, I saw it, there was something in her eyes that, pulled me to her, it was a beauty I had never seen before._

_I felt as if I needed her in some twisted way. I was trying to resist it by thinking of Elena,_

_how I loved her and how much pain it would cause her if I gave in._

_I kept myself under control like that, but when he heard her whisper my name with her velvet voice, I just couldn't resist anymore, so I gave in._

_I kissed her like I had never kissed anyone before, not Katherine not even Elena. _

_I kissed her and she kissed me back, just as fiercely. _

_It felt like there was no one but us, I forgot about everything, Damon, who was just downstairs, and Elena, who was my girlfriend I claimed to love more than anything._

_All I could think of in that moment was Bonnie and how soft and sweet her lips were._

_I slowly began to take my shirt of and she began fumbling with my pants._

_Soon we were no more than two naked people kissing and making love to each other. _

_-End flashback-_

_

* * *

_Elena POV:

"Bonnie, Stefan?" that was all I said, all I could say. "Elena? What are you doing here?"

Stefan asked me. He asked me?" How dare he? I walked in on him, MY (now ex-)boyfriend, naked with Bonnie, MY (now ex-)best friend, in a bed, and he asked me what I was doing there. I couldn't take this anymore, I was about to run out when I heard him say:

"It's not what you think"

I was about to explode from anger, "Oh no, then please enlighten me."

He didn't know what to say so I just kept on yelling: "If you ever try to set one foot in my house again Stefan, I will stake you myself!

And don't you even think about finding an excuse for this," I waved my hand to him and Bonnie, "there's NO excuse, none, whatsoever. Oh, and before you come knocking at my door saying 'Oh Elena, please, forgive me?' I will never forgive you, ever. And if I haven't made it clear enough before: We're over, done, finished!"

"Oh, and Bonnie, the same applies to you"

when I was done, I just ran. I ran like there were twenty vampires after me (no pun intended). When I arrived home, I went straight to my room. I heard Jenna say something but I didn't listen. I just slumped down on my bed and took my diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the worst days of my life. I found Bonnie and Stefan in bed together, naked. I was so mad at them that I started a tirade. When I was done I just ran out of there, straight to where I'm sitting now, on my bed writing you. First I was furious, but now I just feel numb._

_I can't think about it too much, it's like my heart has been ripped out. I don't know what to do._

_Elena_

_

* * *

_

Damon POV:

I had seen and heard everything, from when Stefan arrived with Bonnie in his arms, to the moment Elena had run out. When she arrived at the house, I panicked for a second, not knowing what to do. I didn't want her to come in and discover Stefan was cheating on her with her best friend. I didn't want to see her getting hurt. I knew that one way or another she was going to find out, so I decided that now was as good as ever.

_-Flashback-_

_Elena arrived at the boarding house somewhat worried. Stefan had said he would call her but she hadn't seen or heard from him. So here she was, knocking on his door, hoping everything was all right. When the door opened she wasn't at all surprised._

"_Well, good morning Elena," Damon greeted her with a smirk, __ཁ__what do I owe the pleasure of your company to?"_

"_Not now Damon, I'm not in the mood. Is Stefan here?"_

_He didn't want to lie, he had never lied to her, and he wasn't going to start now. He was a little bit reluctant to just let her run into them without a warning, as weirdly as that may sound. Apparently he was silent for a little bit too long because then she said: _

"_Since it's taking you so long to answer, I'll take that as a yes." _

_And before he knew what was happening, she was up the stairs and into Stefan's bedroom. He left the house because whatever happened, he knew she would come running down the stairs with tears in her eyes at any moment, and he didn't want to witness that._

_-End flashback-_

I knew I should've told her. Now, she was probably pissed at me too, for not telling her first.

I wanted to go and comfort her but I wasn't too sure if she would accept it. I didn't want her angry with me because I heard her little fit all the way from the woods.

"Well," I said silently to myself, "a no, you've got and a yes, you can get" and I left without a second thought.

* * *

Elena POV

I had been laying on her bed and crying for some time, unable to sleep, when I heard a soft tap at my window I didn't even have to guess to know who was at my window in the middle of the night, since only two vampires did that, and I had made it perfectly clear to one of them that I didn't want him here. So I silently got up and opened my window to let Damon enter.

He came in and took me in his arms and held me close, I had started sobbing again.

Normally I would've shoved him off and told him to leave, since I knew he had known what was going on in Stefan's room, but I couldn't bring myself to step away from his embrace.

I felt so safe in his arms, as if nothing could really touch nor harm me, which was actually quite ironic really, since he's a dangerous 'psychopath with no redeeming qualities' as I had called him once. When he let me go, I just took his hand and led him to my bed with me.

He didn't even make a comment about my willingness to share a bed with him. He must've known I couldn't take anything right now, not even on of his cocky remarks. When we had settled ourselves, he put his arms around me and pulled me close again.

For the second time, I didn't mind at all. I responded by putting my head on his chest and draping my arm across his stomach, I knew he wouldn't mind. After that I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Damon POV

From the moment I stepped into her room she shocked me. She didn't argue when I pulled her in for a hug, she didn't pull away eighter she just accepted it. Then she pulled me to bed with her, I knew she was on edge so I kept silent. She never said anything, the only sounds she made were her silent sobs. I really was taken aback by how vulnerable she looked. A few hours ago she didn't sound like that at all. She had sounded so strong and invincible, but now she looked all damsel in distress like, and I didn't like it for one little bit. After a couple of minutes I heard her sobs stop and her breathing slow, she was falling asleep. Her now calm heartbeat made me calm too, and before I knew it I was sound asleep as well.

If only he had known who was lurking outside ...

* * *

**Hah, cliffhanger! Should I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so i made a second chapter :)  
**

* * *

Damon POV

When I woke up, Elena was still in the same position as the night before, I didn't mind. Just when I was about to get out of her bed and go home, she stirred.

"Hmm..."

"Why, good morning, sunshine" I smirked.

"Damon? You're still here?" she asked me with a look of confusion on her pretty face.

"Well, since you were using my chest as a cushion, and I didn't want to wake you up from your peaceful sleep by moving, I'm still here, yes."

"Oh sorry..." she trailed off.

I frowned. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I mean, you probably had to do something other than stay here all night, right?"

"Oh, my sweet Elena, the only thing I had to do last night, was comforting you?." I simply stated.

At that statement, her eyes widened a bit, telling me she was a little shocked.

"Oh, err... , thanks, I guess." Was all she said. She then got out of bed, took some clothes and went in the bathroom. I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

Stefan POV

After Elena had run off, Bonnie started crying, I myself was in shock. I had never wanted any of this to happen. I could see from the look on Bonnie's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for. It was me that took you to my bed instead of the hospital and I kissed you, not the other way around." I comforted her.

I wish I could be comforted too, but I had no right. It was my mistake, and now I have to live with the consequents.

Bonnie couldn't stop crying so I just held her and wondered what to do. I realized there wasn't much I could do, Elena had made that clear.

We stayed like that most of the day, since we didn't really know what else to do. Sometimes Bonnie would get hungry and I went to get her something, but for the rest we didn't do anything. Even though it was sort of bad to be thinking it, I really liked her company, she was sweet, caring, soft, beautiful, different from Elena though.

I really didn't want to, but I thought I was falling for her.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I knew we had hurt Elena and felt bad that I had lost my best friend, but at the same time, I couldn't regret being with Stefan, I mean he was caring, sweet and not at all like Damon.

I would even forget he was a vampire, I it weren't for my witch powers.

It couldn't be, and it was totally unfair to Elena, but I thought I was falling for him.

* * *

Elena POV

When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed Damon was gone. I was a little bit disappointed, although I couldn't figure out why. So I just went down ate breakfast, took my bag and left for school.

Of course Stefan and Bonnie were going to be there too, and I really didn't want to see them, let alone be in the same classroom with them. So I decided to just ditch school and went to see Damon.

I was almost at the boarding house, when something or someone appeared out off nowhere. I didn't have time to break, so I turned the wheel an tried to avoid it, by doing that, my car started skidding and crashed into a tree. I was barely conscious but I was able to take my phone and call Damon.

"Hello Elena, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Damon..." was all I was able to say before I blacked out.

* * *

Damon POV

"Damon..." was all I heard, and I panicked.. Usually, I'm not one to panic, but by hearing Elena's desperate, clearly scared and probably hurt, I did. As soon as I heard her fade, I was out of the house looking for her. It didn't take me long to find her car, since it was crashed against a tree. But I couldn't hear nor see her. She wasn't there. Where the hell was she? I looked in the car and noticed a little folded paper, it was sitting in the driver's seat.

It said :

_Damon,_

_I took Elena._

_Meet me at the Grill tomorrow at noon._

_And bring your brother._

_If you don't Elena dies._

I was utterly shocked. Elena was kidnapped by somebody wanted to talk to me and Stefan?

He didn't even say what it was about. I wanted to kill myself for letting something like this happen to her, again. Last time I was so pissed at both her and Stefan, that I said I wanted her dead. I didn't, not really.

I quickly ran to Stefan to tell him what had happened. I saw him walking with Bonnie, they were laughing about something, but for the moment, I couldn't care less. It took me no more than a second to be in front of them, and start to explain things.

"Brother, we have a problem."

"You know Damon, your problem isn't mine." and he started to walk away. For a moment I couldn't believe it, but I brushed it off and went after them.

"It's about Elena." I said.

"What about her?" he looked and sounded bitter all of a sudden.

"She's been kidnapped." at this I saw his eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know? Who took her? Did you do something?" he started to get angry, but so did I.

Then Bonnie intervened: "Guys, it's not the time to start fighting, okay? Stefan back off, let him tell us what happened."

I told them about the accident, the call and the note. Stefan looked like he would kill the first thing he saw.

Stefan and I both agreed we would go to the Grill tomorrow. I was very worried about Elena, but I knew I couldn't anything about it right now, so I tried to relax and think about something else.

Next day:

we were waiting at the Grill, when I saw Elena coming in. She was being held by her arm and looked like she was in pain. Before I could even make a move, I heard her whisper:

"Please, don't hurt them.I'll do anything." at that moment her kidnapper showed himself, and my heart dropped. Judging from the look on his face, so did Stefan's.

"Hello Damon, Stefan."

"Leave her out of this! It's between the tree of us. She has nothing to do with it!" I spoke.

"On the contrary, Brother. She's got everything to do with this"

"What are you doing here Charles?" Stefan said.

"You know what I'm doing here Stefan. And I won't leave until I got what I came for." then he directed himself to Elena: "Now, sweetheart, since I got their attention, I can't let you go, can I?"

I cut in: "You will let her go or I'll kill you myself!"

"Damon, Damon, Damon... still not in control of your emotions I see." with that he took Elena and was gone.

I needed to find him. But I had no clue of were to start looking. And why the hell did Charles turn up now? What was with him and bad timing?

"Damon," I heard Stefan say, "we need to go, if we want to get Elena back, were going to need a plan."

Without a word, I was up and out the door. When I got home, I took my bottle of scotch and let myself get drunk.

* * *

Elena POV

I had been wondering who Charles was for a while now, and ever since he called Damon Brother, I'd gotten more and more curious, also he resembled Stefan a little, maybe even a lot, so I decided to ask him.

"Um, Charles?" I asked. I knew he heard me, but I guess he'd decided to ignore me. I wasn't going to stop though.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" no answer.

"How do you know Damon and Stefan, and why did you call Damon brother?" this had a result, granted, not the one I hoping for.

"Will you shut the hell up!" he yelled.

I wasn't accepting that, he may have been a vampire and all that, but you don't talk to me like that! "No, I will not! Not until you answer my questions!"

That got a chuckled out of him. "You're really not going to give up, are you? You do realize, I can kill you by like this?" he snapped his fingers as an indication.

"I do. But you won't"

"Now what would make you think that, huh?"

"Know you want something from them, and if you kill me, you'll never get it."

"Hmm... I must say, I admire your courage. So I'm going to tell you a little tale about your two vampires."

And so he started telling:

"It all started the 20th of October 1864, I bet you know what happened that year. I was seventeen years old. My name was Charles Salvatore. I had one twin brother: Stefan, and one older brother Damon. Even though, Stefan was my twin, we didn't really spend much time together. Stefan always hung around Damon, he looked up to him. I, on the other hand, thought Damon was just an asshole. He may have been my brother, but I didn't care. I almost hated him for taking my brother away from me. He never even looked at me. When Stefan had met Katherine, he happiest boy alive. I was happy for him. Katherine didn't know I even existed. She thought I worked there and treaded me like a slave. I hated that, Stefan saw it and never said anything to her, it was like she had him under her spell or something. A few days later, Damon came back., he fell head over heels in love with her. He acted like a love sick idiot. I couldn't understand why Stefan just accepted the fact that Damon was courting her too. Of course, I didn't know she was a vampire, and I wanted her away from my brothers. One evening Stefan came to me and told me about Katherine, I didn't believe him at first, vampires were myths and legends. So I told father. I didn't know what he was going to do, I would've kept my mouth shut if I did. My brothers may think it was Stefan who tipped him off, but actually it was me. Anyway, you already know about how they became vampires, so I can skip that part. Afterwards, they were all gone, except for me, Anna and Emily. I desperately wanted my brothers back, so I convinced Anna to change me. I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Years passed before I saw Stefan and Damon again, and I found they had been hating each other for most of their undead lives. It killed me inside to see them like that, so I became a monster. Of course they thought they had to stop me, so they led me inside a trap and took my ring. Ever since then I've been trying to get my ring back..."

"Now you know why I'm here, and why you are here. So will you stop asking questions?"

I was a little bit stunned by what he had told me, so I just nodded my head.

Why didn't they ever tell me they had a brother?

* * *

Stefan POV

Bonnie was waiting for me at school, so I went to tell her about what happened.

When I was done telling her, she said: "Oh my God, who is he?"

"He's my twin brother."

Bonnie was shell shocked.

"Stefan, did you find out anything about the guy that, um," she struggled with her words, "that raped me?" she asked softly.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Charles.**

**So here's Chapter 3 :) Hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Damon POV

When I woke up, it was already I day later, and I had a terrible headache. So I tried to sleep a little longer, but I couldn't. My mind kept going back to Elena and Charles. I really needed to get her away from him. He may have said he only wanted his ring back, but I doubted it. I knew he wanted revenge on me, and by killing Elena, he would definitely get it.

I was about to get out of my bed and take a blood bag, when I heard my phone ringing.

'Elena Gilbert' said the caller ID.

"What the . . . " I quickly took it and answered. "Elena? Are you there? Where are you?" I nearly yelled before I even knew it. Then I heard someone laughing on the other side of the line. "Well, well, well, look who's all worried." Charles' voice came through. "In case you hadn't noticed, brother, it's me, not your little sweetheart." "I already knew that, _Charles_" I spit out his name. "Where's Elena?"

"Oh, she's fine. I told her a little bit about our history. Looks like you guys, left some stuff out."

"Why are you calling me?" I asked, angered by his tone.

"Oh no, none of that, I decide what I'm going to tell you and when. Now, you will go to our brother and you're going to ask him who of the Salvatore's the little witch liked best. And if she would like to retry," with that he ended the call.

Wondering what he meant, I went to Stefan and asked him:

"Why did 'dear brother' tell me to ask you, who of the Salvatore brothers Bonnie liked best, and if she would like to retry?"

"What did you just say?" it normally takes a lot to make me jump out of my skin, but at this outburst I did.

"Wow, I didn't do anything, I'm just the messenger right now." I quickly said, but I added something before I thought it through, "and don't kill me because it sends a message, okay"

Luckely for me, it didn't seem to have heard it. He just ran out.

* * *

Stefan POV

I went to Bonnie as fast as I could, but not fast enough. When I arrived at her house she was gone, and there was a note pasted on her front door:

_Hi Stefie,_

_If you're reading this letter, you figured it out_

_Otherwise, you're very stupid_.

_Now, I thought you would like to know who assaulted your little witch friend._

_I did._

_See ya, Stefan_

_Ps. Now I've got the attention of both of you, don't I, so get me my ring!_

"Shit!" I cursed out loud. I ran back to the house_, _hoping Damon would still be there. He was.

"Wow, what's with you, little Brother?" he said.

"He . . . he took . . . Bonnie. He's the one that assaulted her."

Damon looked thoughtful for a second. "Hmm, he really thinks he can take people we care for and get away with it, doesn't he?"

For a moment I stood there, thinking about the letter and Damon's statement. Why would he say _we_? Is he in love with Elena?

"Damon, do you love Elena?"

For the tiniest moment he looked taken aback: "No! We're just friends." He answered a little bit too quickly.

* * *

Elena POV

"Bonnie?" I was still mad at her but she looked so . . . so desperate.

"Elena? I'm so sorry about Stefan. He took me home because I was . . . I was raped and I couldn't move . . . Stefan found me and took care of me."

Oh my god! I did not expect that. My anger faded and worry took its place. I didn't forgive her completely, because you don't cheat on you friends, especially not your best friend!

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Who was it?"

I saw her getting terrified again_. _"It's him, Elena, the guy who took us." She said.

Before I could phrase an answer the door opened and he came in. "Now, Bonnie, did I tell you not to tell?" Bonnie shrunk and hid behind me.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you." And he took my arm and pulled me out off the room.

"Elena!" Bonnie yelled before he shut the door again.

"What are you going to do to me?" I was surprised at how steady my voice was, I knew he could hear my heart beating like a hammer.

All I got as an answer was an evil grin

* * *

Damon POV

'Why would Stefan think I was in love with Elena? We're just friends - not even with benefits - I care about her, she's the only friend I've got. Maybe, just maybe, I love her, but I'd never say that out loud'

"Damon!" Stefan yelled, he sounded . . . strange. When got into the kitchen I only got more worried. He was laying on ground, and something was sticking out off his chest. I quickly removed it and saw that it was a wooden arrow. Lucky for Stefan, it missed the hart.

"What happened?" I demanded.

He seemed to struggle, and then fainted. 'Shit' I thought, and ducked down when I saw another arow coming through the window, I was fast enough, so it missed. Then I got up and closed every window in the house in less than three seconds.

When I got back to Stefan, I picked him up and moved him to the couch. After that, I took the arrow and started inspecting it. I mean, why would Stefan faint from an arrow, even animal blood can keep you from that. Speaking of, I was hungry. I went down to our blood fridge, and took blood for me and Stefan. I fed him the blood, and drank mine. Then I started to examine the arrow again, I found it was coated with vervain. Why would Charles try to kill us, he already has us cornered? But I couldn't think of anyone else.

* * *

Stefan POV

_- Flashback -_

_I was standing in the kitchen when I heard something outside. But when I looked, there was nothing there. Then I heard it again, it sounded like someone testing a bow and arrow. Suddenly there was an arrow coming at me, I hadn't expected it, and was too slow in moving away. I was relieved it hadn't gone through my heart. But then I felt it, vervain, and it began burning as rushed through my veins like fire. I couldn't hold myself up anymore so I yelled for Damon. He was quick. He must've heard something in my voice was off, because he was hovering over me in less than a second, with worry all over his face. Before I could say anything, I was out._

_- End flashback -_

When I started to regain consciousness, I felt something seeping in my mouth, blood.

Maybe Damon wasn't as careless as he pretended to be, he definitely wasn't pretending before. I must've twitched something because I heard Damon say, in none caring voice I might add: "Hello, brother, how nice of you to join me. Will you now tell me what happened?"

I sat up and let out a sigh: "I have no idea. I just heard something, looked outside and got an arrow in my chest."

Damon and I, started discussing the possibilities. He thought it could be John Gilbert, I agreed. But why, he needed us for the vervain, and of course, the device. Or maybe it was some vengeful vampire from the tomb . . .

* * *

Elena POV

My heart was beating erratically as he pulled me further into the room, while taking my phone out and putting it on a small table.

He had put me in a car, and brought me here, wherever that was. In front of me was a bed. Before I could say anything he had thrown me on the bed and was ripping my clothes of. All I could do was scream. It hurt so much, next thing I knew he was biting me. I thought I was dying. I'd never felt so much pain in my entire life. And then everything went black.

* * *

Damon POV

I took my phone out and saw Elena calling. "What is it you want now Charles?" I asked angrily. But there was no answer. Then I heard Elena's scream. It went through my bones like ice and fire at the same time. I'd never heard Elena scream like that, and I'd hoped I never would. That was it, my knees gave out, Stefan saw it and caught me. This time it was him looking at me with a worried expression. The screams had stopped, and I heard some other sounds I would remember for eternity. Then he came to phone and said: "Did you like the little show I put on with your replacement for Katherine, Damon? Meet me at the Grill tomorrow, and bring my ring. If you don't, I will keep doing this, until you do. Understood?" before I could say anything, the connection was broken.

- _Next day_ -

Stefan and I were waiting at the Grill for Charles to show up. We'd called Anna. She was sitting at the bar. When Charles would leave, she'd follow him to where Elena and Bonnie were. Frankly, I didn't care about Bonnie. I just wanted Elena back. I could still hear her gut wrenching screams echoing in my head. It was killing me.

When Charles arrived, we asked where Elena and Bonnie were. He just said that they were safe . . . for now, and that he would give us the location if we gave him his ring. So we did. We knew he'd never give us the location. But we also knew, if he stepped out in the sun with that ring on his finger, he would turn ro ashes. Before we'd come here, we went to see some old friends, they kindly removed the spell from the ring. So now, it was useless. He didn't suspect anything, so he disappeared without giving the place. When we looked at the bar, we saw Anna was gone too. Now we just had to wait for Anna to give us a call.

* * *

Anna POV

I quickly followed Charles when he left. He didn't suspect a thing. I saw him getting in his car, and decided to follow him on foot. I knew it was tiering, but I also knew, that if noticed a car was following him, he wouldn't go to the girls.

After about twenty miles, he turned off the highway, into the woods. At the end of the little road, there was a bunker he started eyeing the surroundings and I hid behind a tree. When he opened the door, I slid in just before it closed. I followed him, to a room, where I heard someone sobbing. He went in and did some awful things, when he came out again, I made my move. I took a syringe filled with vervain and stuck it in his neck, he dropped lifelessly to the ground. Next, I called Damon and Stefan, and told them where I was.

* * *

Damon POV

As soon as we got the call from Anna, we were on our way. We must've broken every single traffic rule. When we arrived after mere minutes that felt like hours, we went to her and asked where Elena and Bonnie were. Before she was finished, I was already at Elena's side. She was crying and had bruises and bite marks all over her body. I took my jacket off and rapped it securely around her, then I picked her up and went to put her in the car, when I heard her say something about Bonnie being here too. I sooted her and told her Stefan was with her. She relaxed her tense body a bit and put her arms around my neck. She was asleep before I had even reached the car. Bonnie, Stefan and Anna were already there, waiting for us. Elena was in the car, they started the car, but I told them to wait just a moment. I ran into the bunker, took Charles' body and put it in the car to. I was going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

When we arrived home, I put Elena in my bed and fed her some of my blood so her wounds would heal.

* * *

Elena POV

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything before the painful memories came back. I looked around the room. I didn't recognized it, but when I saw a familiar leather jacket hanging from the back of a chair, I knew it was Damon's, is if to confirm it, he was suddenly in front of me.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly. He brought his hand up to my face and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I shivered lightly at his soft touch.

"Better, thank you" I moved a little and motioned for him to come and sit on the bed. He did.

"Why didn't you tell me you had another brother?" I asked silently as he moved his hand behind my back and pulled me closer to him. It felt good, safe.

He sighed before answering me: "I don't know Elena, I just didn't see him as my brother I guess."

I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep again. But not before I felt him kiss my head in the most caring way.

* * *

**So this was Chapter 3 :) did you like it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's been a while, I'm in the middle of my exams, so I don't have much time, but I'm doing my best so here's chapter 4 :) Enjoy **

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for Charles)  
**

* * *

Damon POV

When Elena fell asleep again, I went back to the cell in the basement, I had put Charles there. He was going to get his punishment.

I slowly walked to the door, and saw him laying on the floor where I had left him five hours ago,still heavily effected by the dose of vervain Anna had given him.

He stirred a little when I entered the room. I was happy he was finally gaining consciousness again. I'd been waiting for way too long.

I was thinking of a way to make him suffer. Maybe I'd put him out in the sun, or maybe, I should put stakes all over his body . . . maybe I could do both! Yeah, that was a great plan. That's what I was going to do. Since it was dark outside, I could take him out, without him burning in my arms.

When we were out, I threw him on the ground with a loud thud and he gasped as the air left his lungs. Then I waited. I was in for a fight. He really needed to learn who was the stronger Salvatore.

After an hour or so, I went to get him some blood, so he would wake up faster, I was an impatient vampire. I gave him the blood and he started to wake up. Then I punched him in the face. First he just laid there, but then he got up and we started a big fight. I took one of the stakes and pushed it in his stomach. He collapsed on the ground and I took the stake out again.

"Hey brother, how're ya feelin'?" I said, right before I pushed the stake back in. "Are you beginning to regret your deeds?" he said nothing so I pushed the stake a little deeper in. He grunted in pain.

"WHY WOULD I FEEL SORRY?" he yelled, "I got what I wanted, and as a bonus, I got the best blood I've ever tasted, so sweet, like honey, I would love to take her again." He went on. This only pissed me off more, so I took the second stake, and staked him right next to the heart.

"You missed" he said. "You wish I did, didn't you? No, this is your punishment for using Elena as a blood bag!" I he only knew what I was going to do to him . . . I punched him some more and kneed him in the groin. I still wasn't satisfied, but felt the sun rising, so I took the stakes and was about to hammer him to the ground, when suddenly an intense pain went through me. Then everything was black.

* * *

Anna POV

When I arrived home, I really wanted to do only one thing. Visiting Jeremy. I knew he was probably worried about his sister, she'd been missing for nearly three days.

So I called him and asked if I could come over. He said it was no problem. Within seconds I had crawled through his window and was laying on his bed next to him. We were laying on our sides, looking at each other. I forgot all about what I was going to say, took his face and kissed him fiercely.

He kissed me back eagerly. When I pulled away, he looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just thought you were never going to do that." Then he pulled me back in and we kissed some more.

After a while, I realized, why I was here in the first place. "Jeremy?" I asked against his lips. "Yes, Anna, what is it?" I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I could've sworn I saw some love in there. I sat up and so did he.

"I need to tell you something." He just nodded, so I went on, "do you know what happened to your sister?" he looked at me and I saw his face fall. He was still angry with her.

"No, and I don't care." This surprised me. I took his face in my hands and said: "Jer, don't ever say things like that, especially if you don't mean them."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Do you know why hasn't been here for almost three days?" he shrugged and said: "I thought she was with Stefan."

"You were wrong: she was kidnapped. She was kidnapped, raped and bitten." He gave me a look that said I was crazy. "Jeremy, I'm serious, she was held in a bunker by Charles Salvatore. I followed him there, because Stefan and Damon asked me to. You've got to believe me, I saw Elena, and it wasn't a pretty sight."

While I explained, I could see emotion flicker on his face: disbelief, anger, shock and finally worry. "Where is she?" I told him she was at the boarding house, resting, and that I would take him there tomorrow. He nodded and then kissed me again, we slowly fell back on the bed . . .

* * *

Stefan POV

I was watching Bonnie as she slowly woke up.

"Hi" I said with a little smile.

"Hi" I could see she was still very tired.

So I asked: "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, tired, but fine really," then she suddenly sat up in the bed looking around her, "where's Elena?" she nearly yelled.

"She's fine Damon is with her, she's sleeping." You'd think I'd care more, but I didn't, not really. I didn't understand it though, I thought I loved her.

Bonnie lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes again.

I kissed her forehead and silently left the room. I was going to talk to Damon about our brother. When I came downstairs, I heard some people fighting in the garden. 'I guess I'm too late' I thought. I jumped out off my skin when I heard Damon's scream. Realizing something had happened, I ran over to them as fast as I could. Charles lay there on the ground, unconscious, Damon was nowhere to be found. Quickly I took Charles back inside, to the cellar. Maybe he could tell me something about who took Damon, I doubted he would though.

Then I made my way up the stairs, in Damon's bedroom, where Elena was still sleeping peacefully. I decided to let her sleep, she needed it to heal, even with Damon's blood, it would take some time. So I went back to my room and sat on my bed, watching the beautiful girl that was Bonnie again.

* * *

Elena POV

I sat up straight when I heard his scream. This couldn't be happening, first me now Damon. Before I could move, there was someone standing in front of me. Isobel.

"Hi honey, long time no see" she smiled, it wasn't a nice smile.

"I would've liked it if it were longer." I said, venom dripping from my words.

"Now, don't be like that, I'm your mother, you must have some good feelings for me?"

"No I don't." I was about to say something else but she interrupted me. "Pity. Now, I'm not here for our reunion though. You have something I want, and I want it in my hand before tomorrow evening, otherwise Damon is dead."

So that's what happened, they had probably pumped him with vervain and taken him.

"Why do think I even care?"

"Because I know you Elena." she stated.

"And what makes you think that?" I was getting angrier with every word that came out off that bitch's mouth.

"You're my daughter Elena, you are like me when I was human, and besides, you love him."

That shocked me nearly to death. I wasn't in love with him, we were just friends. Or so I thought. "What is it you want?"

"Maybe you can figure that one out on your own. If you have it, I'm staying at Pearl's" and she was gone.

I hated her. And now she took Damon. Which only made me hate her more.

I plopped down on his bed again and closed my eyes. No more then two minutes later Stefan peeked his head in the room. He thought I was sleeping, so he closed the door quietly and went away.

What could it possibly be she wanted? Why now. I thought about it for a second but then decided I was going to save Damon. I may not be a vampire but I am not dumb.

I silently walked down the stairs and took all the vervain that they kept in the living room, drank some too. Then I grabbed some stakes and left. Pearl's was a great place to keep vampires for torture. Last time I went there I was nearly killed, so was Stefan, and then he became this addict to human blood, which was my fault.

When I arrived, it was quiet, almost too quiet, then again, vampires are predators. They have to be silent, if they want to catch a prey. I tried not to make any noise, knowing they would hear me, even if they were inside the house.

Carefully I made my way to the cell where Stefan had been trapped and tortured not too long ago. It became more frightening with every minute that past. But I didn't want to turn around, Damon was in there, I knew it, and I was going to save him. I descended the stairs into the dark basement at outside of the house. My hart was beating like a jackhammer. Opening the first door, I nearly fainted by what I saw.

* * *

Damon POV

They were taking me somewhere, but I was to weak to even open my eyes. I felt them chain me up somewhere, the vervain was still burning inside, like a raging fire. Then the torturing began. I couldn't see what they were doing, but it hurt like hell. Trying to kick them off only made them hurt me more. It was as if I were dying all over again. Then it stopped, everything just stopped. I blacked out again.

* * *

Elena POV

Damon was lying on the ground with blood all over him, his own I assumed, and a few stakes sticking out from his body.

I ran to his side and fell on my knees in tears. His face was one of pure agony. Quickly, I pulled the stakes out and rolled him onto his back. He moaned in pain. I put my wrist in front of his mouth and tried to make him drink. But he didn't bite, nor did he move. While I was shaking him, trying to wake him up, I looked around the room, frantically searching for something to cut my wrist with.

There, a sharp stone, not really the easiest or least painful option, but effective. I took it, and ripped my arm open. Then I held it above Damon's mouth and hoped it would work. After I few minutes I started to lose hope. Suddenly I felt his hand close around my arm, and he pushed it away.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at me weakly. "Elena? What are you doing?" I guess being tortured makes you a little dumb.

"I'm saving you, what does it look like I'm doing?" I said, tears still running down my cheeks.

He slowly brought his hand up to my face and whipped them away. "You shouldn't be here." He said, trying to sit up. "Yes, Damon I should," I argued, "and I'm not leaving without you." Have my a small smile, and put my face between his hands.

"I knew it," now a was a little startled, "I'm irresistible, even to you." he continued. "Ugh Damon, really, now's not the time to be cocky. I just saved your life _again_." but I had to smile a little, he was going to be okay. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd pulled his face to mine and placed my lips on his. He responded without hesitation. I lightly nipped his lip and pulled away. "We need to get out of here. Can you stand?" I asked him. "Elena, I was pumped full of vervain, I can barely sit up straight." "Okay." I put his arm over my shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

We were halfway to my car when I heard Isobel say: "What do we have here?" I started pulling Damon forward faster, but it was no use. She was in front of us in less than a second. "Elena, wow, I did not expect you to be so courageous ... and dumb. Did you really think, you could come here, steal my hostage and walk away? I really thought you were smarter than that." I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed the vervain dart. She started approaching us. I slowly backed away. When she was standing withing arm length, I quickly pulled out the vervain, and shoved it in her neck. I was lucky she wasn't expecting it, if she was she'd have caught my arm. She sunk to the ground and Damon and I practically ran to the car.

Arriving at his house, I opened the door and helped him to get to the couch. Then I took a blood bag from the fridge, and brought it to him. "Elena, could you at least give me a glass? I'm not an animal, you know!" "Fine, I'll get you a glass. But if you're going to act like that I'm out of here." I went for his glass and gave it to him. He poured in the blood and drank it. Then he turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, for saving my life. But do not ever do that again." now I was shocked.

"What? I can't save your life?" I looked at him strange. He sighed "No, I don't want you in that sort of danger ... ever!" this took me by surprise. I took his face in my hands and said: "Damon, if you think that I will let you die if I can help it at all, you are very wrong. I won't let you die Damon , you mean too much to me, more then you realize ... more than I even realized." The look in his eyes made me melt. He took my face in his palms and slowly brought his lips to mine. Never had a kiss felt so good. I responded and traced his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and out tongues met. We explored each other's mouths with a passion I'd never experienced before. It felt so good, I'd never kissed anyone like this, I could it in every part of my body he slightly pulled away and whispered my name against my lips. His lips were so much softer than Stefan's. He lowered his lips to my throat and I moaned. It felt amazing ...

When we heard someone cough we both snapped out of our moment and Damon looked away up, I excused myself and left.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ;) review please ;D **

**Btw: I need some inspiration. So review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's been a while. I'm having trouble writing it. **

**disclaimer: i do not own the Vampire Diaries  
**

* * *

Elena POV

'Elena, what are you doing?' I thought to myself. I couldn't be falling for Damon. H was the bad brother, the one that drinks human blood, he almost killed Caroline. On the other hand, he could be really sweet and caring if he wanted to be. And why was I feeling guilty about kissing him? Stefan and I weren't even together anymore.

_Dear diary,_

_I know it's been a while, but I didn't have a lot of time._

_Damon had been kidnapped by Isobel, and I had to save him. So I did. When I found him, he looked so vulnerable and it broke my heart. So not only did I save him, I kissed him. And I'm feeling guilty about it. I can't figure out why, I mean, I really don't have a reason to be._

_Also, I'm having trouble with what I'm feeling, I think I'm falling for Damon. I feel happy when I'm around him, happier then when I was around Stefan. And when he was taken, I was so worried. It's so confusing._

_Elena_

_

* * *

_Isobel POV

I was laying on the ground, the vervain burning in my veins. Damn, I hadn't anticipated that. Of course, I should've known she wouldn't come here without something to protect herself with, she is my daughter after all. She stabbed me and saved Damon.

I hadn't even gotten what I wanted, the device. I know, I've had it already, but I gave it to John, and being as stupid as he is, Jeremy took it and now need it back. If I wanted, I could've just taken it from him, but I enjoyed torturing Damon so much. I just couldn't help myself.

Now I was in trouble, Damon would definitely come for some kind of revenge and I really didn't want to know what that would be. Getting out off this place was my only option, but I really needed that device. Slowly I got up, hurting all over. I made my way to the house again, took a blood bag and slumped down on the couch.

* * *

Stefan POV

When I came downstairs, I saw something I never wanted to see. Damon and Elena kissing.

I know I didn't have the right to be jealous, but I was. Walking up on them, I cleared my troat.

As soon as they heard me, they broke away from each other. Before I had time to say something, she got up and left. Damon had an almost shocked expression on his face. I could tell he didn't really knew what had happened. It concerned me a little. Damon would normally be bragging all over the place, but instead he just sat there looking at the door. I went to sit next to him.

"Damon," I started, "what were you doing kissing Elena?" then he turned to me, his expression changing rapidly, finally resting on anger with a little disappointment.

"I do not need to explain my actions to you."

"Yes you do Damon, this is Elena and I still love her, I am not about to let you play with her and then throw her away like a doll." Before I had the time to react, he had me pinned against the wall.

"You have no right to tell me to stay away from Elena. You cheated on her, not the other way around. And if you should know, I am not fooling around." With that he released me and walked out the door. Why would he get so angry with me? He was kissing my girlfriend, well I guess ex-girlfriend, but that didn't matter, I still loved her. I liked Bonnie, but I didn't love her the way I loved Elena and I wasn't about to let her walk into the arms of my brother.

I wanted her back. Not knowing Bonnie was standing behind me, I said: "Elena, I am going to make you mine again, no matter what it takes."

Then she gasped and I knew I had just made a very big mistake. "What do you say Stefan?" she asked looking hurt. "Nothing, I didn't say anything." I said, hoping she would believe me. µ

"Yes you did Stefan, you said you were going to make Elena yours again. What do you mean with that?"

"Bonnie, I didn't say that, that was just your imagination. I love you."

I only said that so she would believe me, but I had no such luck.µ

"Stefan, I know you said that, do not make me look like some crazy chick. And I do not believe you love me."

When that was said, she ran like Damon only minutes before, out the door, leaving me standing there, not knowing what to do. I could go after her, but she was right. I didn't love her, I cared about her, but it didn't go further than that. So I went to the parlor, took a glass of a scotch and sat down in front of the blazing fire.

* * *

Damon POV

I didn't know where I was going. Elena had kissed me. I was supposed to be the happiest man on earth, don't take me wrong, I was really happy, but I was wondering if she had kissed me because she was compassionate.

Before even deciding, I was standing in front of her house. Climbing the tree to her window, I was thinking of what to say. Knocking wasn't necessary, she had already seen me and was opening her window so I could slip inside. I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. She didn't pull away so I took that as a sign to continue.

Pulling her over to her bed, I sat down and made her sit next to me. Not knowing what to say I looked in her eyes, and what I saw there, made me want to kiss her all over. Love, pure, sweet love. When I didn't say anything, she started:

"Er . . . hi." She said with a small smile. I smiled back at her and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

What was she doing to me, Damon Salvatore, I couldn't even find my words. This was not me, I was never at a loss of words. Always ready and waiting with some cocky remark, or a witty comeback. But no, I had nothing. All I could do was sit and stare at her.

Slowly, I pulled close and placed a soft kiss to her lips. She immediately deepened the kiss and I was lost. Lost in this girl that was kissing me with so much love. She was kissing me like her life depended on it. It made me a little wary.

I put one of my hands on her cheek and the other went around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She put her hands in my hair, her fingers tunneling through it.

Turning us around I laid her down on her bed and hovered over her, our lips never parting. I let my hand roam her body and tucked at the hem of her shirt, asking for permission. She accepted by bringing her own hand down and pulling my shirt over my head. Her other hand already exploring my body. I took her shirt off and was pleasantly surprised at the sight. "You are beautiful." I said.

And she blushed a little. It didn't last lang since she pulled me down for another passionate kiss. Her hands slowly made their way to my pants. Soon we were completely naked and making love to each other...

Afterwards, she was sleeping peacefully in my arms, and I had never been this happy. She was everything I had ever hoped for and more. I hadn't been this happy with Katherine. Elena was my angel, and I was never going to let her go.

* * *

Elena POV

When Damon had come to my window, I had been worrying about what would happen between us. I loved Damon, I saw that now. But did he love me? Or was I just another girl for him to use. No, Damon was different. He had changed. He was sweet and caring. He would never do that to me. He entered my room and made me sit next to him. He was looking at me in wonder and I was looking at him with all the love I could find.

"Er . . . hi." I didn't know what else to say. Neither did he apparently. He was just looking at me. Then he pulled me in for a sweet kiss and I couldn't help but deepen it. He was all I needed. All I wanted. I couldn't think of anything but him. It was like the world had disappeared and only Damon and I existed.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Soon we were making love. It was so much better than anything I had ever felt. He was so much better than Stefan, he was bigger too. I pulled myself to him, laid my head on his chest and draped my arm over his body. Much like or first night together, when I had found Stefan and Bonnie, only this time, we were both slowly coming down from heaven and naked.

I fell asleep in his arms, where a felt safer and more secure than anywhere else.

* * *

Anna POV

I woke up from Damon and Elena doing the things Jer and I had been doing earlier. Even though I was a little grossed out, I was glad Elena and Damon had finally realized their love for each other. Elena deserved some happiness, after all that had happened to her. So did Damon. I was a little worried about Stefan, what would he do when he found out about them. I looked at Jeremy next to me, he was looking so sweet and happy, and I swore to myself I would protect him from any kind of pain, which also meant making sure nobody hurt Elena. I kissed his lips, snuggled closer to him and closed my eyes again.

* * *

**REVIEWS ! ;)**

**I won't be able to update any time soon 'cause my laptop gave its 'life' yesterday :(. Sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody, I know it's been a while since i updated this story and i'm very sorry. This is a short chapter but i didn't have any time.**

**Before the actual chapter begins; i'd like to thank: _TheCuteVamp, Elena Masen, -Mrs. Damon Salvatore2-, iamnotavampire2 _and _petite sums - i bite- _for the reviews**

** and: ****_ Elena Masen, georgie's-jail3, _****_iamnotavampire2, JEN8187, lovestowrite27, princessrea91285, raven-anva, selenne1727, _****_TheCuteVamp, tonemara and XxXxXThalia Loves DamonXxXxX _for the alerts. **

**I also thank everybody else who favourited my story.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything (except for charles)... sadly not even damon. :(

* * *

**

Elena POV

"Elena!" I heard Jenna yelling, "You need to get up or you're going to be late!"

"Yes, Jenna, I know. I'm almost there."

Quickly, I got up and gathered my clothes from the floor. Damon hadn't moved an inch yet, which surprised me really, I meant to trow a brief glance at him but when I looked at him, I just couldn't tear my eyes away anymore. He was laying there, sleeping like a rose, looking peaceful, innocent and even cute. His chest was displayed like a Greek god would be, and the sheet stopped low on his hips.

"Good morning, kitten, did you sleep well?" he opened his eyes and gave me one of his trademark smirks.

"Yes, Damon, I slept very well. How about you?"

"Better than ever." That was his simple reply, but I saw something in his eyes that I couldn't quite put a name to. I decided not to dwell on it.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked suddenly. I hadn't realized that I was studying his chest again. The blush spread from my chin to the roots of my hair in mere seconds. I quickly went to the bathroom and got ready for school.

When I came outside of the house, Damon was there, sitting in his car looking slightly smug. "Damon, what are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting for my girlfriend so I can drive her to school" he answered. This was rather unexpected. I quickly got in the car and we drove off. Suddenly I thought about Charles again. It seemed like an eternity ago he kidnapped me. I wondered what had happened to him. Figuring now was a good time I asked Damon.

"Well, I was killing him but then Isobel turned up and I never got to finish him. After you saved me, I actually forgot about him. You were the only thing on my mind. I guess Stefan put him back in the cell." he said.

"What are you going to do? And to think about it, Isobel is bound to retaliate, I mean we practically tranquilized her and left her for dead." Then it occurred to her, "you don't think she's dead do you?"

He stifled a little laugh at her question. "Elena, first of all, Isobel is a vampire, so unless somebody decided to stake her after we left, she's still alive. Secondly, I made her, which means that I would feel it when she was killed. And why would you care anyway? She nearly tortured the life out of me!" now he was getting a little irritated, he was so going to punish Isobel. He couldn't kill her since he knew it would hurt Elena.

I saw he was getting angry so I searched for something to say. "Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that she's my birth mother that doesn't mean I like her but I don't want to see her dead."

"I know." He said. I hadn't meant to upset him. Especially after tonight, he was being so sweet and now I ruined it. I was looking at him and I could see his wall creep up again.

"Don't!" I quickly said. He looked at me questioningly. "Don't shut me out." Before I could say anything more, I saw we were at school already. I got out of the car and waited for him to get out too. When he did, I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. He responded immediately, deepening the kiss. I didn't know how long we stood there but suddenly I heard someone cough. Reluctantly I pulled back and broke the kiss. "I'll see you later" he kissed me again, just a little peck. "Yes you will."He said smiling while getting into the car and driving off. I turned around to see who had interrupted us and saw Caroline standing next to Matt, and they were both glaring at me.

Caroline spoke first: "Elena, what are you doing? What about Stefan?" she was looking angry and hurt at the same time. So was Matt.

They just had to remind me of Stefan. Unable to keep the bitter edge from my voice I said: "Ask Bonnie." With that I turned around and stormed into school. Leaving a stunned Caroline and Matt.  


* * *

Damon POV

I drove home still enjoying the memory of Elena's lips on mine. Arriving, reality downed on me again. I knew I was going to have to take care of Charles for once and for all but I needed to feed first. I also needed to take care of that bitch, Isobel.

* * *

Stefan POV

I had made a plan to get Elena back, it was quite classic but I would make it work. The person I had completely overlooked was Bonnie, but she wasn't a threat. If I threw in my charms, she would be running after me like a dog after a bone. When I saw Elena getting out of Damon's car, jealousy controlled me for a second, I composed myself and looked back at her, which was a big mistake. She was swopping spit with my 'ass' of a brother. Jealousy overtook me again, this time it wasn't easy to shrug it of and act normally. Damon had to be dealt with.

"Stefan? Why was Elena shoving her tongue down Damon's throat? Wasn't she supposed to be your girlfriend?" I turned to see Caroline standing behind me. She must have gone there when I was deep in thought. "And why was she so pissed when I said your name? And why did she say "ask Bonnie" ?" she continued. I was not in the mood for Caroline's babbling. "Caroline, leave it and me alone." I knew I was being rude as I turned again and walked away, but I couldn't care less. I had more important things on my mind.  


* * *

Caroline POV

I couldn't grasp what was going on between Elena, Stefan and Damon. The moment I had arrived, I saw Elena trying to lick Damon's tonsils. How could she do that to me? Damon nearly killed me once. I hated him. Why would Bonnie know how Stefan was doing? And what was wrong with him? Luckily Matt and I were better then ever, and I hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Elena POV

I wax so distracted by the way Damon and I had been kissing, that I didn't see where I was going. That was when I bumped into someone, someone that I did not want to see again. Stefan.

"Hi Elena" he greeted me with a small smile, feigning innocence. I was utterly disgusted. I tried my best to ignore him and walk past him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Elena, please. I know you're angry with me, but don't you think you're going a little overboard? I mean really, I did save you from Charles." This set me off.

"Oh, you did, did you? Well then I suppose I should thank you." I was sounding like Damon. "But do explain, how come it was Damon that picked me up, covered me, took me to the car, took care of me in general after HE took me home?" Stefan looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"Oh Elena, that wasn't Damon, it was me. Damon was saving Bonnie. I know you weren't in your right state of mind when I saved you, so I will forgive you for thinking it was Damon." He sounded so sure. He even had a little smirk on his face, which I was aching to remove.

"Stefan," I began, "first of all, you don't know anything about the state of my mind when I was saved. Secondly, why would Damon save Bonnie? He only cares about me, and Bonnie hurt me. And thirdly, you have nothing to forgive me for, the only thing you have is hopefully guilt, if not, you're worse than Damon has ever been. You need to ask for forgiveness, not me, and I'm quite sure that with trying to pull off this little stunt of yours, you pretty much demolished any chance of getting that from me." I made to walk away from him again, and this time he didn't try to stop me.

The fact that he was going to try something else, I was sure of, I just didn't know what.

Suddenly I heard my name being called and I turned to look at yet another person I did not wish to see. Bonnie. I might have been friendly and forgiving to her when we were being abused. But now the pity had gone and my confrontation with Stefan before had fueled my anger.

"What?" was the only thing I could say to keep myself from lashing out on her.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. It was Stefan that took advantage of me when I was found." She tried. It didn't work.

"Oh, cut the crap Bonnie, you and I both know you had as big a part in this as Stefan had. And even if you didn't, you weren't abused when you guys did it the second time and hell, maybe even more. God knows, maybe you're still doing it. The point, Bonnie, is that I don't care about your lame excuses. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to class." with that I left yet another person speechless in less than an hour. I was getting quite good at it.

* * *

**So, this was chapter six. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update faster next time. :)**

**R&R please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, first of all: thanks to my reviewers :)**

**this is the last real chapter, there will be only one after this. I hope you'll enjoy ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Damon POV

When I arrived at home, I had all my thoughts collected and was more than ready to kill Charles. I took a stake soaked in vervain and went down to the basement. It may have sounded strange but I didn't want to torture him anymore, I just wanted him dead. There was a big problem though, Charles wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where was he? I went upstairs again and called Stefan. When he picked up, I didn't give him a chance to say something.

"Where's Charles?" I nearly yelled.

"Hmm," he said "well Damon, that's for me to know and for you to . . . " I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Where is Charles?" this time it was more like growling.

"Let me see . . . should I tell you?" he waited a couple of seconds, "Nah, I'm gonna let you guess."

He was really starting to piss me off. "Stefan if you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to kill your little witchy friend and not think twice about it!"

"Go ahead, Damon, I grew tired of her anyway." This almost shocked me to the bone. Almost.

"Can't say I'm surprised little brother. But I will find him, wether you like it or not."

With that I ended the call and started thinking of places where he could have put Charles. The first place that came to mind was the tomb, which seemed impossible to me. Deciding to go and check it, just to make sure, I sent a quick message to Elena telling her what I was doing, incase she wanted to come over.

I went to the tomb and what I found there shocked me all over again. Charles was laying there, on the ground, bound with ropes, which were probably soaked in vervain. Next to him was Isobel, tied up just the same. Both were also injected with vervain, because neither of them reacted when I came closer. That was the moment my world turned completely upside down:

"Well well well, what do we have here?" it was Elena's voice, only it wasn't Elena. No, not even close. It was my long lost love, whom I've tried to save for almost a century and a half, just to discover she didn't need to be saved.

"Hello Katherine." My voice was pure ice.

She erupted in laughter, which made me cringe. She calmed down and began talking again.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so funny that you, of all people, are trying to hate me. You and I both know you love me more than anything."

"No, I don't. Now why are you here?" I was staring daggers at her.

"Do not look at me like that, Salvatore!" now I knew for certain she was crazy. "Did you know Damon, that any vampire can be compelled by his sire, and their sire, and so on and on?" with this, she took me by my throat and pinned me against the wall.

Suddenly someone yelled: "get your hands off him, bitch!" that _was _Elena. I was shell shocked,_ again_. How did she get in here without Katherine or me, noticing? Katherine just started laughing again. It was a scary and ugly sound. I saw Elena flinching.

"The surprises just keep coming," Katherine said, while trying to stop laughing, "I like it."

Elena hadn't moved. "I said: get your filthy hands off him!"

"My my, Elena, you are courageous and very, _very _stupid."

"You may think that, but that only means you're even stupider." that comment made Katherine loosen her grip on me without noticing, she wasn't looking at me anymore. I very slowly took my stake and held it at her heart. I wondered why she had brought up the compelling part and decided to take my chances.

"Tell me, _Kat, _why would I want to know about compelling vampires?" she didn't look at me, which I was very happy about.

"Have you noticed any changes in your brother Damon?"

"You compelled him? When?"

"Oh not that long ago I think it was the night you were taken by Isobel. Did you ever wonder why she took you in the first place?"

"She took him so I would give her the device." Elena cut in.

"Oh, Elena, you're so dumb. Did you really think she would kidnap her sire? Even she is not that stupid. I made her do it and made her believe it was for the device,"

all I could say now was: "why?"

"You know me Damon, I was bored." I had never been this pissed in my life, existence.

"Oh and you do realize that Charles has been my puppet for all his existence, right?"

"Now I do." And I shoved the stake into her chest. She looked at me with wide, pain-filled eyes, before she turned grey and ugly. 'That must be how she looked on the inside' I thought.

I looked at Elena and was kissing her passionately within a second. She kissed me back just as fierce and we made out for what could have been an eternity. When we finally pulled apart, we realized we were still in the tomb.

After getting rid of Katherine's body, we took Isobel and Charles back to the boardinghouse. We still needed to find a way to undo the compulsion. The only thing we could think of was Bonnie.

* * *

Elena POV

I got a text during history. When I saw, it was Damon I had to hide a smile.

**Elena,**

**When I came home, I found that Charles wasn't there. I called Stefan but he refused to tell me where Charles is. The first place I could think of to look was the tomb. I'm going there now.**

**Just wanted to let you know. And don't worry, I'll be fine.**

**D.**

Suddenly I had a really bad feeling. I excused myself from class and made my way to the tomb, picking up a makeshift stake.

When I arrived, I knew my feeling was right. Isobel and Charles were both laying on the ground. Tied up and sedated. Looking around the corner I saw Katherine holding Damon up against the wall. I was fuming. When I yelled that she should let him go, she erupted in laughter, it was so scary I almost ran away. But I kept my place and tried to get her to release Damon. She didn't release him but got distracted enough to loosen her hold.

I saw him getting a stake ready. I was expecting him to kill her right then and there but he didn't, instead he started asking something about compulsion. She confessed that she was using Charles and Isobel and that Stefan had changed because of her stupid mind tricks.

Then Damon staked her. I could see how surprised she was. She had me thinking she liked surprises, well, I dare say she didn't like this one.

I looked at Damon again and suddenly his lips were on mine and we were kissing as if our lives depended on it. I forgot about everything. It took away all my worries and stress. When we pulled apart, I was missing him already. But then the surroundings remembered me of where we were and what had happened.

Within an hour or so, we were on our way to Bonnie's so she could undo the compulsion, at least we were hoping she could. I rang the bell and bonnie answered.

"Hey Bonnie," she looked at me weirdly. "What are you doing here, Elena? And why is Damon with you?" this was going to be difficult.

"Look, Bonnie, we need you to do us a favor."

"I'm not doing anything for you." She made to slam the door, but Damon put his foot in between.

"Don't tell me you don't owe me Bonnie! You know that just as well as I do," I saw her resolve weakening, "Stefan, Isobel and . . . Charles" I knew she hated that name, "were under compulsion . . . by Katherine, and we need you to undo it . . . if you can?" it came out more like a question.

"I'll see what I can do," she was closing the door again, "come back in two hours."

* * *

Bonnie POV

So that was the reason Stefan was acting so weird. He was being compelled. I was going to undo it, and fast. Opening the Grimoire, I began looking for a spell. After an hour, I started losing hope, just then I came across the spell. I inspected it and started preparing. When I was done, another hour had passed and Damon and Elena had arrived together with Charles, Isobel and Stefan. They were all sedated, which was probably best. This spell could hurt a little. I performed the spell quickly and told them they could leave Stefan with me.

Nearly three hours had passed since they left when Stefan finally began to come around. He looked at me and I could see he remembered everything.

"Bonnie, I . . . I . . . um . . . " I could see he was sorry, but I wanted him to say it.

"You what, Stefan?"

"I'm . . . s-so . . . sorry. I'm sorry! Okay? But I was compelled, it's not my fault!" now this was not what I had expected.

"Stefan, I know all that. It's just . . . it hurt. It hurt when you said you wanted Elena back and it hurt when you lied about it." He looked stricken.

"Really?" I frowned slightly, not knowing what he meant. "You're not angry?"

"No, Stef, of course not. Like you said; you were being compelled."

Before I could move, his lips were on mine. It escalated from a simple kiss, to a heated make-out session in no time and not much later we were enjoying each other again.

* * *

Anna POV

I woke up still in bed with Jeremy. His arm was thrown over my waist and his front was against my back. I kissed him and said: "Good morning," he kissed me back and answered: "Yes, very." I smiled against his lips and got up. "What are you doing?" "We," I threw his clothes on the bed, "need to get ready for school." He huffed, but did as I said.

School ended fast and so when Jer and I finished our homework I said I needed to talk to him.

"Jer, I need to tell you something." I didn't know why made it sound like there was something bad about to happen. "What is Anna? You can tell anything." He was so sweet. "I've made up my mind,"

"about?" he prompted, "about you, becoming a vampire." He looked at me and I could see he didn't know what to say. "I'll turn you. If you still want me to." I saw his eyes light up and I knew I had made the right decision. I couldn't live without him.

That night we made plans. The next day he said goodbye to Jenna, and explained himself to Elena. She didn't mind, she just made us promise to keep in touch.

Two days later he was turned and we left for Europe.

* * *

Damon POV

Elena and I got home after dropping off Isobel and Charles. I could see Elena had been thinking a lot in the last few hours. It was worrying me a little, so I asked her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I said, trying to keep my tone light. "Oh, euhm, that's going to be a lot of pennies." she looked a little flushed. "You can tell me anything Elena. What's wrong?" "If you really want to know. I... I've been thinking about... becoming a vampire,"

this took me completely by surprise. What was it today with unexpected things coming up?

"Why?" more I couldn't say. "Because I never want to be without you. Look Damon, I won't mind if you don't want me to turn, okay. I won't hold it against you, I'll understand." this made me want to kill myself, I'd made her think I wouldn't want her that long.

"Oh Elena, of course I want you to turn, I don't want to be without you either. I just thought _you_ wouldn't want to. She walked up to me and took my face in her hands. "Of course I want to Damon, I love you," "I love you too Elena. I love you so damn much,"

I kissed her hard. We kept at it for a couple of minutes. "Hmm, Damon?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"Can you wait for one year? I want to graduate before I turn."

"Not a problem." I kissed her again.

After some more minutes, I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom.

* * *

Isobel pov

I woke up in my room in Pearl's house. Remembering everything I had done to Damon I was getting a little scared, but then I also knew they knew I had been compelled and that they had undone it. I got up and walked over to the kitchen, in search of a blood bag.

Suddenly I heard something in another room. When I went to check it out, I saw it was Charles Salvatore, if I looked closer, I found that he was pretty cute. 'Might as well help him.' I thought. So I went to get him a blood bag too.

Coming back in, I noticed something, he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore, he must've taken it of while I was in the kitchen.

"Hello. I'm Isobel. You are Charles?"

"Yes, that would be me,"

"nice to meet you then, would you mind if I called you Charlie?"

"Would _you _mind if I called you Izzy?" I already liked him and his chest was almost as nice as Damon's. Almost.

"Hmm, let me see . . . " I went over to him and gave him the blood, "how old are you?"

"Umm, close to a hundred and forty-five I think," "I meant in human years," "oh, euhm . . . seventeen. You?"

"Twenty-seven,"

"Then I guess you're lucky I'm into the whole cougar thing," he had an evil glint in his eyes when he said that.

"I guess I am," and I pulled his lips to mine.

* * *

**So, that's it for chapter 7, hope you liked it :)**

**review please! :)  
**


End file.
